


White Noise

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mid-Canon, Porn, Ridiculous, Semi-Public Sex, Video Game Mechanics, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain sexual applications to the ability to perfectly imitate an engine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, for the prompt "impressions."

Sitting was a mistake; sitting made Jun aware of how long he'd been on his feet, dashing from one deathtrap to another. The yawn he couldn't stifle carried over the noise of Lisa and Eikichi dumping their supplies over the classroom floor.

"Sorry," he said, hoping to head off the concern on Tatsuya's face before it manifested in words. "I'm fine, really."

"Actually, Jun-kun makes an excellent point." Maya flopped backward across a pair of desks, legs dangling over the edge. "I can't even _remember_ the last time I slept."

Lisa wrinkled her nose. "You're not gonna sleep here, are you?"

"Why not?" Tatsuya shrugged. "This is probably the most secure location in the city."

Assuming nothing in Xibalba wandered into the other end of the teleporter, at least. Jun quashed the thought swiftly; who knew if Xibalba's propensity to mold reality to thoughts hadn't come back with them?

"Yeah, it looks like your principal's got it under control," Eikichi remarked, shaking the last few healing items out of the bag. "Gotta admit, that geezer's really..." Frowning, he trailed off as he groped inside the empty bag. "Damn, Ginko, did you eat _all_ the chewing souls?"

She scowled. "Maybe if I didn't have to heal your dumb ass all the time, there'd be some left!"

"When do you ever heal me? I'm over here bleeding and all I hear is—" his pitch shot up into a piercing falsetto— " _Foamy Lover_ —"

Lisa violently tackled him.

"That's enough, you two," Maya called, without raising her head from the desk. "Just go buy some more."

"You heard the lady." Eikichi extricated himself from Lisa and stood to offer Jun his hand. "C'mon, let's hit up the drugstore."

Jun's feet reflexively arched away from the floor. He caught his lower lip between his teeth and gave Tatsuya a beseeching look.

"There's no hurry," Tatsuya said, sitting down on the teacher's desk beside Jun. Jun battled a blush. "We should take a moment to catch our breath."

"Hang on, are you guys tired too?" Eikichi cocked his head. "But we just visited that recovery spring. That place always revs me up, whoooo!" Jerking his thumb at Lisa, he added, "And no way is she tired after what she ate."

Lisa sprang to her feet; Tatsuya quickly added, "There's no need for everyone to go. Why don't we send just the ones who ran into the fewest deathtraps today?"

Successfully distracted, Lisa turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fair. ...Wait!"

Maya wobbled an arm wearily overhead. "Oh, come on. The two of you aren't even tired! Just grab a bunch of chewing souls and work off some of that energy, okay?"

"Tch, I can't fall asleep like this, anyway." Eikichi waved at his face with a dramatic flourish. "It'd ruin my perfect complexion, baby!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Chewing souls and make-up remover for this fancy weirdo, got it. Anything else?"

"I could go for a candy bar," Maya mumbled. "Mmm. Chocolate." Something else followed, but it sounded like the nonsense of sleeptalk. 

After Eikichi and Lisa took their chipper bickering out into the hall and slid the door shut behind them, the classroom fell into peaceful near-silence. Maya's snoring blended into the white noise of the teleporter's generator. 

Jun gave Tatsuya a grateful smile. "Thanks. I really need a little peace right now."

Tatsuya's hand curled over his, and he could have died on the spot, drowned in grace. "Do you mind if I share it with you?"

There was no longer any point to fighting his blush. "Nothing would make me happier."

Tatsuya scooted closer until they sat hip to hip on the short end of the desk, Tatsuya's feet flat on the floor and Jun's toes barely brushing it. Jun shifted his weight to let his head rest on Tatsuya's shoulder. Despite everything, it was still so easy to be quiet together. _I don't deserve this_ , Jun didn't have to say, because the kiss Tatsuya pressed to his forehead was preemptive argument, and the nuzzle of his cheek against Tatsuya's neck was acquiescence. 

Nor did Jun have to find words for the unease he'd felt every time Xibalba poked an invisible wound, or proved a memory he'd thought a solid wall was as thin and volatile as flash paper. Some tremor in his muscles or heaviness in his breath spelled it out to Tatsuya as clearly as Morse code, as clearly as he could read every line of Tatsuya's face. _He only did what I would have,_ Tatsuya had said, and as much as Jun didn't believe this was true, he cherished the absolution and acceptance beneath it.

"Thank you," Jun said aloud, because sometimes it was good not to be quiet together, too. Feeling bold, he angled his head up to brush Tatsuya's lips with a soft tangent of a kiss.

Tatsuya's arms wrapped around him, warm and strong. Jun relaxed into them with a sigh. Lacing his fingers through Tatsuya's, he felt his tangled thoughts begin to unknot. If he closed his eyes and focused on the soft hum of the generator, he could pretend that nothing else existed beyond this place, this moment. His watch ticked against his wrist like a second pulse.

Tatsuya's lips brushed his ear and began to vibrate gently, overlapping the sound of the generator with a deeper, intimate rumble. Jun pressed against Tatsuya's body to feel the vibrations radiating from his diaphragm like a heavy purr. It was amazing how perfectly Tatsuya could mimic an engine. Jun could imagine riding behind him on a motorcycle, holding on tight to his solid chest, and the frame humming between Jun's legs would also be part of him...

One of Tatsuya's hands slid down Jun's chest, toward the stiffening bulge in his pants, and squeezed the hand that Jun put uncertainly in its way.

"They'll be a while," Tatsuya whispered. He closed his lips around the shell of Jun's ear and made a noise like an engine revving.

"Ahh..." The word Jun tried to form collapsed into a heavy breath. He glanced between Maya, who remained splayed over her desks like a swooning octopus, and the door directly in front of him. "But maybe... somewhere a little more private?"

The classroom didn't offer many options; they ended up under the teacher's desk, amid the dust of pencil shavings and broken chalk, with Jun's back against the floor and Tatsuya half on top of him, long legs poking out toward the door. Jun pillowed his head on Tatsuya's arm as they languidly explored the different angles at which their mouths could connect. Kissing was still so new, and they'd had so little time to investigate it. 

When Tatsuya's tongue slid between his lips, Jun stiffened and gasped. He caught Tatsuya's head with his palm in case this came across as a demand to pull away, but Tatsuya's remained in place, and curled against the inside of Jun's lip. Jun melted under it.

Into the wetness of his mouth, Tatsuya began to purr again. Jun pressed into him, wrapping his arms tight around Tatsuya's back. The frequency canceled out everything but the warmth and nearness of Tatsuya; Jun let go of before and after and around, everything but throbbing in sync with him.

Tatsuya slipped away from Jun's mouth, engendering a moment's disappointment before setting his lips to the top of Jun's throat and humming into the sensitive skin. His mouth drifted lower as he unbuttoned Jun's collar.

To his utter mortification, Jun's moan broke on a yawn. "I really am tired," he said apologetically.

"You can just relax," Tatsuya replied, sliding a hand down to Jun's hip. "I'll help you sleep."

Jun studied his face and found nothing but devoted affection. It was still staggering to think that Tatsuya wanted him to be happy, that his happiness could matter at all after what he'd done. Feeling himself blush, Jun whispered, "Big Maya's right over there."

"We'll be quiet." Tatsuya fingers stroked his cheek, soothing away some of the heat.

In answer, Jun shifted until he managed to retrieve a pale arbutus blossom from his pocket and hold it out in offering. Tatsuya accepted it reverently and tucked it into his lapel. Even when he didn't know the precise shade of Jun's meaning, he still understood.

"Close your eyes," Tatsuya whispered.

Jun let his eyelids fall as Tatsuya's lips returned to the hollow of his throat. His nerves bloomed under Tatsuya's touch; every other sensation paled and withered. He was aware of the cold floor and the faintly stale scent of the classroom, but they failed to rise to the level of mattering.

His jacket fell open one button at a time, leaving only the thin layer of his undershirt between his chest and Tatsuya's hands. Jun squirmed at the muted warmth of Tatsuya's touch until he felt his belt and zipper come deftly undone, followed by skin-to-skin contact on his abdomen. Tatsuya kissed his throat good-bye, and a moment later nibbled a meandering path down from Jun's navel.

Staying quiet became difficult. Jun's breaths grew heavier. Blindly, he buried his hands in Tatsuya's hair.

His body tensed as Tatsuya's mouth reached the base of his cock. A tangle of objections, all beginning with _You don't have to_ , came unraveled as Tatsuya stroked his hip. Jun drew in a staggered gasp at the unfamiliar wonder of lips and tongue winding their way up his shaft.

When Tatsuya reached the tip, his lips sank down around it, warm and wet. Jun scarcely avoided bucking into his mouth. He relaxed his grip on Tatsuya's hair, worried that he'd already pulled it.

Tatsuya's tongue slipped under the glans, as if he meant to treat this like just another type of kiss. Jun bit his lower lip hard as Tatsuya rumbled like a motorcycle engine. The vibrations coursed through him like electricity through water. The automatic arch of his back dug his shoulders into the floor.

Humming steadily, Tatsuya began to slide his head back and forth. The scape of teeth made Jun hiss. In response, Tatsuya murmured an apology into his flesh and moved more carefully, leading with the cushion of his tongue. One of his hands wrapped around the base of Jun's shaft.

The world drained away; there was only Tatsuya's mouth and the buzz radiating from it. Jun raised his arm to his own mouth and bit down on his sleeve to muffle a whine. He let his eyes flutter open and found them immediately locked on Tatsuya's face, red and hollow-cheeked around the head of his cock. With a long, low groan, Jun tangled the fingers of his free hand in Tatsuya's hair.

Tatsuya's gaze locked with Jun's with all the heat and intensity of a brand. He slid his lips off Jun's cock, eliciting another whimper, before running his tongue in a slow, broad stroke up the shaft and around the base of the glans. When he took Jun back into his mouth, humming again, Jun's eyes rolled back into his head.

Even with his eyes squeezed involuntarily shut, Jun could still feel the sear of Tatsuya's gaze, glowing like the sun through the membranes of his eyelids. They didn't need eyes any more than they needed words. On the verge of coming undone, Jun tugged Tatsuya's hair in the most gently clumsy warning he could manage.

Tatsuya stilled his mouth and pumped his hand. A quiet flicker of worry and embarrassment was snuffed out with the shudder of Jun's release. The vibrations ceased, and Jun heard a soft grunt as Tatsuya's tongue shifted against him, but Tatsuya's hand stroked his hip reassuringly. Jun let himself relax through the last tremors of his orgasm before fumbling shakily in his pocket for a handkerchief.

When he opened his eyes, Tatsuya was wiping his mouth. Pupils wide and dark, lips swollen red—they mirrored each other, always. They locked gazes and let _sorry don't worry it's fine thank you no need for that come here stay close sleep with me_ flow between them. A sudden chainsaw-rev of a snore from Maya jolted them out of it and raised a nervous, breathy laugh from Jun.

He fastened his pants back in place but didn't bother with his jacket. Tatsuya took the hint and slipped his arm beneath it as they settled in together on the floor, forehead to forehead. Jun nuzzled his nose against Tatsuya's and was rewarded by one of Tatsuya's rarest, simplest smiles.

All Jun wanted was to sleep where he was, entangled with Tatsuya. There were slightly more comfortable places in the classroom to sleep, perhaps, but here was now warm and familiar, and every breath he took came sweetly mingled. His eyelids descended. 

The rattling slide of the classroom door startled him awake. "Hey, hey!" Eikichi boomed. "Team Sexy Shoppers returns with—"

"Shut up, you crowing peacock!" Lisa yelled after him from somewhere down the hallway. "They're sleeping!"

Maya made a noise like a car engine trying to start underwater. Jun roused himself enough to make bleary eye contact with Eikichi, who had stopped dead in the doorway with a pair of plastic bags and appeared increasingly flustered. Light glinted briefly from the slit of Tatsuya's eye as he stirred enough to shrug.

The door wobbled loudly shut, and even then wasn't enough of the barrier to block Eikichi's voice. "Ooh, baby, you're not gonna _believe_ what we forgot!"

" _Haime?_ " From the sound of it, Lisa had caught up to him. "You bought out the cosmetics aisle! What the hell are you..."

She trailed off into silence, or at least something quiet enough not to carry through the door. Jun shrank guiltily away from Tatsuya's arm until Tatsuya pulled him back. Some dreams were mutually exclusive; some dreams were destined for cocoons before wings.

"...Peace Diner?" came out much more loudly than whatever Eikichi had led up to it with. "You don't get a svelte figure like this eating fries every day, but I'm overdue to treat myself, mmm-hmm!" Jun scarcely caught that he added, "I'll treat you, too, babe. I'm a _gentleman_."

"Jackass." From the sound of it, Lisa slugged him more or less fondly. "I want a shake."

In the wake of their retreating footsteps, the only sounds were the generator's hum, Maya's snoring, and Tatsuya's breaths. Jun drifted into them, here and now and nowhere else, and fell asleep with Tatsuya's heart throbbing reassuringly under his ear.


End file.
